


Supplication of a Fallen Angel

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Original
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Illustrations, greetings card verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone deserves forgiveness at Christmas, even Fallen Angels... Verse written for a Christmas card I designed, not conventional, but then I rarely am!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication of a Fallen Angel

** **

**On the Eve of the Birth of Christ,  
** A Fallen Angel did throw up her hands in supplication.  
'Please Lord, Forgive me my sins,  
and return me to heaven.  
  
And the Lord said,  
'Tis the season of Peace and Goodwill to All,  
You are Forgiven,  
Return to my side, Daughter of my Heart. 

 


End file.
